Coming Out
by Soozen
Summary: Sequal to Hide and Seek. Haruhi and Mori get caught.
1. Chapter 1

It was near the summer months, and so, the days were warm, but the nights were still cool. For this reason, Haruhi and Mori were near a fire as they sat outside in Mori's backyard. Haruhi, as was usual when the two were alone, was in Mori's lap, with his arms fitted around her.

Summer was rapidly approaching, which caused Haruhi's stomach to churn when she thought of it. Usually, she looked forward to the summer, when she didn't have to worry about schoolwork as much. But, summer meant one thing now: Mori would be leaving Ouran High School.

They hadn't spoken of his plans for the next year. Both had been avoiding it; which made Haruhi worry. She knew why she was avoiding the topic; she was afraid of how little she'd get to see him. If Mori was avoiding the topic, it meant he was worried about something; her reaction to his plans. And if he was worried about her reaction to the plans, then it meant one of two things: she wouldn't seem him often at all or he was making a decision she wouldn't be happy with (or possibly it was both).

But, it was late April. Mori was graduating in less than two months. They had to talk about it sooner or later, and, Haruhi decided, that this peaceful moment was as good as it was going to get.

"Takashi?" she said softly. "What are you doing next year?"

The hand that had been holding hers tensed ever so slightly. "….Mitsukuni wants to travel around Europe for a year. I'll be going with him."

A year… For a year, he'd be out of the country, following Honey around. He'd be so far away…. Haruhi mentally shook herself. Her life wasn't over just because Mori would be missing for a while; she'd miss him, is all. She'd miss him a lot.

"But, what about school?"

"There's a university Mitsukuni wants to attend in England…."

Haruhi couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy course through her. Honey was still the first person in Mori's life. She'd never expected to take his place, but she couldn't help but wish she had.

A moment of silence passed between them, Mori stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Are you mad?" Mori asked.

"No," Haruhi said, burrowing herself closer to him. "I'm just wondering…if that's what you want to do…."

"It is."

Haruhi sighed. She had known he would say that.

"But, I want…you to come."

She looked up at him, surprised to say the least. That was possibly the very last thing she'd expected him to say. He was looking down at her, watching her closely, as he always did.

"Takashi…you know I can't."

Mori looked away, but his arms wrapped even tighter around her. For a brief moment, Haruhi felt as though she could cry; at this point in time, she realized just how much he loved her, and how much he would miss her.

"I know."

* * *

They kept their relationship a secret through graduation. Mori and Honey were leaving only a few weeks after graduation, and those last couple of weeks flew by far too fast for Haruhi.

Haruhi decided not to see Mori and Honey off at the airport with the others; she'd be too emotional and end up crying, which was the last thing she wanted to do in front of the remaining Host Club members. And so, she went to Takashi's home before he had to leave to say goodbye.

Honey was there; he was all packed, and was waiting for Mori to be ready.

"Haru-chan!" Honey cried when she was escorted into Mori's room by a butler. He ran over to her. "We're almost ready to go, Haru-chan!"

"I see that," she replied, glancing around the room. There were several large pieces of luggage scattered around. It seemed that Honey and Mori weren't going to be doing the usual backpacking around Europe that Haruhi had pictured, and then she realized it was silly of her to think so. They were rich; why bother roughing it when they could easily book the presidential suite at any hotel? Though, she noticed that Mori was no where to be seen. "Where's Takashi?"

"In the bathroom," Honey said. "Are you going to miss us?"

"Of course I will. When are you coming back?"

"We'll be home for the new year. Don't worry; it won't be so long, Haru-chan!" Honey hugged her tightly around the waist.

A door opened behind them, and Haruhi turned around. Mori was walking in; apparently, there was a bathroom connected to his room.

"Haruhi's here, Takashi!" Honey announced, and Mori nodded in return.

Haruhi found she didn't know what to do or say. This was the last time she was going to see Mori for several months, and she felt frozen.

"Takashi, I can take care of what's left," Honey said, and Haruhi was once again grateful for Honey's sensitivity towards them; he always understood when they wanted to be alone, and gave them excuses to go off by themselves.

Mori's hand slipped into hers, and, after nodding to Honey once more, he led her out of the room and down the hall, to a vacant room. It was a living room, or a sitting room, or something like that; with several love seats and a low coffee table. Haruhi glanced around the room, still unsure of what to do.

"Haruhi."

She looked up at him; he was staring at her, an expression she couldn't read on his face. And then, he swiftly drew her into a tight hug. Haruhi gasped a little, out of surprise.

"Wait for me," Mori said softly, kissing her forehead. He didn't let her go, didn't explain what he meant. He didn't need to.

Haruhi nodded into his chest, not trusting herself to speak. She hated crying, and was that sure, if she spoke, she'd cry. She hugged him around the neck, standing on her tiptoes to do so.

She felt herself being lifted up and carried a few feet; Mori settled down on one of the love seats, cradling her in his arms. "Wait for me," he said again, just holding her as she buried her head in the space between his neck and shoulder. He was gripping her hand, giving away just how much he'd miss her.

Haruhi planted a soft kiss on his neck.

"I'll miss you…Takashi."

* * *

The summer months ended, and school started up again. Tamaki and Kyouya were beginning the college search, and so the club only met four days a week (at Kyouya's insistence). Two freshmen were recruited; both equally handsome and charming, but they weren't the same "type" that Honey and Haruhi were. One was an "awkwardly adorable" type, as Tamaki put it (but Haruhi honestly couldn't understand what was so adorable about being awkward) and the other was the stereotypical bad boy type.

Almost half of her debt had been paid off, and hopefully by the end of the year, her debt would be completely gone. Haruhi didn't plan on quitting the Host Club once it was paid off; she just didn't want to have the debt hanging over her head anymore.

Mori wrote her letters every now and then, describing where he and Honey were at that particular point in time. He didn't say much else, though he would always sign each letter, saying that he missed her. She never wrote back; how could she? She never knew exactly where he was, and even if she did, there was no telling how long he'd stay there.

It was an afternoon in late October, and Haruhi was at her usual sofa with her usual guests, chatting away. While most of the other clients enjoyed either watching their hosts (such as the guests who designated the Hitachiin twins) or to be flirted with endlessly (as the clients of Tamaki and the bad-boy freshman), her clients tended to just like to talk with her, which was just fine with her. She didn't have any talents to keep them entertained with, nor was she comfortable with flirting with them.

A door opened behind her, and suddenly, most of the girls in the room started squealing all at once. Sighing, Haruhi didn't even want to turn around to see what was going on. Probably the twins were doing something else with their incestuous act, bringing it to a higher level.

And then, she heard that ever recognizable voice cry, "Haru-chan!"

She stood and turned just in time to see Honey launch himself at her, his arms wrapping around her waist. Haruhi stumbled backwards a bit, nearly tripping over the low coffee table, gasping, "Honey-sempai!"

All the girls that had designated her began to fawn over Honey, squealing his name just as everyone else had, asking him why he was back, and how was Europe? Tamaki had even left his guests (or rather, his guests had left him, and he was following them) to see Honey

"We got homesick," Honey said with a grin on his face, letting go of Haruhi,  
"so we decided to come back!"

_We_. In her shock of seeing Honey, Haruhi had forgotten that he and Mori had left together, and that, if Honey was back, so was Mori. She quickly looked around the room; she didn't have to look far. Mori was only a few feet away, walking towards her. Haruhi felt her face grow red, trying to contain herself. There was nothing that she wanted to do more than to run to him and embrace him. But, she couldn't not with everyone around.

But she didn't have to run to him; Mori walked straight up to her, ignoring all the girls that were calling his name. He stopped inches from her, staring straight into her eyes; reaching a hand up, he stroked her cheek, murmuring her name.

Again, Haruhi felt herself blush, and she quickly looked down to hide it. She hated blushing.

But then, Mori had her finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him again. Somewhere in the back of her mind, something was trying to remind her that Tamaki was only a foot or two away, and that everyone could see them, but she was doing her very best to ignore it. She was solely focused on Mori's eyes, and his touch as a hand touched her shoulder, then slid down and around to press on her lower back, bringing her closer to him.

And then, he kissed her once, twice and three times, and she couldn't help but to return those kisses.

She completely forgot that everyone was around them, and that they had switched their focus from Honey to the two of them.

* * *

And so, the story goes on! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please leave constructive criticisms.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi smiled softly as Mori pulled back. It had been so long since she'd last seen him, and she'd forgotten exactly how much she enjoyed his kisses.

Mori put a hand on her head; a gesture that anyone who knew Mori would easily recognize as being very affectionate. "Did you miss me?"

Haruhi nodded, blushing a little, and then suddenly froze as the sound of a room full of girls squealing wildly reached her ears. She had forgotten, momentarily, just where she was, as well as whose presence she was in.

At least a fourth of the female portion of the student body had witnessed that moment between her and Mori, as well as the club members. Slowly, Haruhi looked around. The guests were in near hysterics, looking as though they were ready to pounce upon her and Mori. And the club….well…they were all reacting differently. Kyouya seemed indifferent, but that meant nothing. It was hard to tell what he was thinking when he turned to just the right angle so the light reflected off his glasses. The two new members and Tamaki appeared shocked beyond belief, but this was for two completely different reasons; while Tamaki knew that Haruhi was a girl and was shocked to see her kissing Mori, the freshmen were still under the impression that Haruhi was a boy, and were surprised at her kissing a boy. For once, Haruhi found the twins completely unreadable. They too seemed to be surprised, but kept glancing at each other.

Hattori, one of the freshmen members, was the first of the club to speak.

"You-you're _gay_?"

This caused several reactions. First, the twins burst out laughing, and Mori laid a hand on her shoulder; she only assumed it was in a protective way. And then, the girls began talking all at once, most likely asking her questions about her relationship with Mori, but with so many voices, Haruhi couldn't figure out exactly what was being said. Instinctively, she stepped closer to Mori, feeling more than a little overwhelmed.

She had not expected this to be the way that everyone found out about her and Mori.

* * *

Today had seemed like an ordinary day to Tamaki. Average weather, an average day of classes, and supposedly there would have been an average Host Club afterwards.

Honey and Mori coming back early had been a pleasant enough of a surprise, one that Tamaki more than welcomed. All the girls seemed delighted to see two more attractive men among them, and those who used to designate them were extremely happy to see them again; after all, wasn't that what the Host Club was for? To make girls happy?

So, he hadn't been upset when his guests had left him to go see Honey, who was very quickly becoming the center of attention. In fact, it gave him a reason to go over as well, to say hello and the like.

But, his attention had quickly been turned away from Honey when he noticed that Mori was not by his side, as he usually was. Wondering what on earth was keeping Mori, he scanned the room for him.

He didn't have to look far. Mori was only a few feet away, standing with Haruhi. Alarms immediately went off in his head; the way they were standing together wasn't making Tamaki feel comfortable. He had the irresistible urge to pull Haruhi away, but couldn't understand why. It took a moment to realize what it was exactly about the way they stood- Mori was standing like he, Tamaki, would stand when he was with a guest, trying to make them blush from all the attention.

He was about to say something, to call out Mori or Haruhi's name, when the unthinkable happened. Mori had pulled her closer and _kissed her_. Tamaki couldn't move, couldn't do anything but stare in stunned silence as the kisses continued.

Eventually, they stopped, and Mori whispered something to her that Tamaki hadn't quite heard, but apparently all the girls had, for they erupted into high pitched shrieks.

To his left, one of the freshmen members stuttered out a question, asking if she was gay; Tamaki, in his surprise, nearly corrected Hattori (obviously, she wasn't gay if she was kissing a boy), before he remembered that her gender was still a secret.

And then, Haruhi was lifted up by Mori and slung over his shoulder _as he walked away_! Why did he think he could leave now? After doing_ that_, in front of everyone as well! He'd been surprisingly forward, and then to just leave (with Haruhi, no less) without an explanation; that was crossing the line. Tamaki moved to go after them, but stopped when he felt a tug on his coat.

It was Honey, looking surprisingly serious for once.

"Don't be mad, Tama-chan," he said. "They're happy. Don't be mad at Takashi."

Furrowing his brow in slight confusion, Tamaki stared at Honey, unsure exactly of what he was saying.

And then it dawned on him. This-this thing with Haruhi and Mori, what he'd just witnessed, was not new. Something was going on between them, and had been, for some time, apparently. And Honey had known about it. If Honey knew about it, then, did everyone else? Why would Haruhi keep this a secret?

He stared at the door that Mori and Haruhi had left through. Why…?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! Only one more chapter, I think.

Please leave constructive criticisms!


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi had been too stunned to object when Mori had hoisted her up over his shoulder, and so she had said nothing when he had started to walk away. She'd just stared at Tamaki as he'd started after them, but was stopped by Honey. Haruhi didn't blink out of her state of surprise until they'd reached the hallway, and the doors to the Host Club shut behind them.

"Um…Takashi," Haruhi said, beginning to squirm a little, "would you please put me down now?"

"No." He continued walking, and quickened his pace ever so slightly as he rounded a corner.

Haruhi sighed. "Takashi, I need to go back in there and talk with the rest of them…."

"You didn't tell them."

"No. So put me down so I can."

"It's not safe."

"Huh?" Haruhi was totally bewildered; why wouldn't it be safe?

Mori turned another corner and entered a room just as Haruhi heard what sounded like a stampede out in the hallway, and suddenly, she understood. All the girls from the Host Club had come rushing out after them; Mori was, as always, looking out for her.

He set her down, and Haruhi realized she was in the men's bathroom, where the girls would never go. To be honest, Haruhi felt a little weird to be in here; true, she was pretending to be a guy, and had most of the school fooled, but she'd avoided going to the bathroom at school.

Mori stayed by the door, listening close, obviously waiting until it was safe for them to leave. This was one thing about the girls at the school that Haruhi didn't understand; they went crazy over the strangest things- the twins supposed incestuous relationship, and now what they thought to be was a gay relationship between her and Mori-

Suddenly, Haruhi realized what was going on. Now, all the girls thought that not only she was gay (which she didn't mind too much, as long as it didn't keep her from paying off her debt), but that Mori was too. How would Mori feel about this?

"Are you upset?" Haruhi asked, softly.

"Nn?" He looked away from the door, and at her.

"Everyone thinks you're…gay now. Are you upset, Takashi?"

He shook his head, giving her the slightest of smiles, and ruffled her hair. "No."

She leaned against him as he opened the door very slightly to peak out. She was not looking forward to explaining why she'd kept her relationship with Mori a secret. It was a stupid reason, really, but she really hadn't wanted to deal with Tamaki freaking out, as he was sure to do.

"Let's go." Mori took her hand and led her back towards the third music room.

The enormous room was now vacant, save for the Host Club members. The twins were still snickering to each other, Kyouya was diligently taking notes as always, and Tamaki was pacing, looking quite agitated. The two freshmen members were talking with Honey, both looking slightly confused. Haruhi could only assume that he was explaining that she was actually a girl.

Tamaki looked up when the doors opened, and pointed a finger at them. "Mori! What were you thinking- my daughter-"

"Tamaki, stop," Haruhi interrupted. "Don't be mad at him; I should've told you, all of you."

The twins stopped their laughing to say: "Oh, we all ready knew."

Haruhi stared in shock. They knew? "H-How-"

She was interrupted by Tamaki, who looked horrified as he gasped, "And you didn't tell Daddy?"

They merely shrugged their shoulders. "Everyone knew; you should've figured it out."

"Everyone?" Tamaki looked as though he might faint. "I was kept in the dark…."

"How did you know?" Haruhi asked, ignoring Tamaki's dramatics.

Again, the twins shrugged. "It wasn't hard to figure out," they said in unison.

"That is not the point!" Tamaki suddenly roared. "The point is-" and he turned quickly back towards Haruhi and Mori "- that it's not allowed!"

There was a moment of silence during which Haruhi (and she assumed everyone else) tried to understand what Tamaki meant. Mori, on the other hand, seemed to understand a little, and put his hand protectively on Haruhi's shoulder. She looked up at him questioningly, but his eyes revealed nothing.

"What are you talking about?" she finally asked.

"Daddy won't let you date!"

Haruhi stared at Tamaki in disbelief. She'd known he wasn't going to be exactly happy about this, but to go this far?

"You can't be serious."

Tamaki's jaw dropped, and Haruhi sighed. He obviously hadn't been expecting her to say that.

"I-I am! Daddy does not approve!"

"I don't- it doesn't matter whether you approve, Tamaki," Haruhi snapped back, more than a little frustrated that he was taking his father role this far. "This is about Takashi and I-"

"'Takashi?'" Tamaki gasped, his face paling. "You-you-" He stammered on for a bit, apparently unsure of just how to word whatever he was thinking. "Daddy does not approve!"

"Tamaki, do not do this," Haruhi said, crossing her arms. "I will not break up with Takashi just because you don't like it. Just accept it."

"You went behind my back-"

"Because I knew you'd react like this!" _Well, maybe not exactly like this_, Haruhi thought.

"You are not allowed to!"

Haruhi stared angrily at Tamaki, gritting her teeth. And then, she turned and left, Mori walking behind her.

* * *

Sorry this took so long; I have a very busy semester right now. I'll do my best to update, but all the schoolwork is killing my social life enough as it is.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please leave constructive criticisms.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope you realize that you overreacted

"I hope you realize that you overreacted."

The third music room was now vacant, save for Kyouya and Tamaki. After Mori and Haruhi had left, Honey had gone after them. The guests had all left, so Kyouya had announced that the Host Club was officially closed for the day, and so, the twins and the freshmen promptly dispersed.

Tamaki was lying on one of the sofas, an arm dramatically draped over his eyes. Kyouya had sat by him, listening to his friend mutter and moan about how 'daughter' had gone behind his back, and how this was a travesty. Finally, when Kyouya realized that Tamaki would not discover his err on his own, he'd spoken.

Tamaki had raised his arm, looking up at Kyouya, his eyes wide. "Overreacted? How- she went- she lied to me, to Daddy!"

Not looking up from his notebook, Kyouya said, "I do hope you realize that you are not her father, and that you can't decide what she can and cannot do."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Tamaki's jaw drop. "I- we are a family- I- I have fatherly feelings for her! She- she is like-"

"No," Kyouya said, looking up. "Tamaki, your feelings towards Haruhi are not of that of a father to a daughter."

Tamaki looked utterly perplexed. "But…it has to be…."

Kyouya sighed. For proclaiming everything he knew about love and romance, Tamaki could be so incredibly dense on the subject. "You like her." When that didn't seem to mean anything to his friend, he continued, "You have romantic feelings for her. And, it's because of those feelings that you reacted that way with Haruhi and Mori."

He paused a moment, letting his words sink in.

"I… How did you know?" Tamaki asked. "I do…. I do, but, how?"

"It was easy to see. But, let's return to the subject at hand. You overreacted to Mori and Haruhi. They are two people in love, are they not? And I seem to remember you always being very enthusiastic whenever we find two people in love; you want to help them. This…was not helping them. This was hindering."

"But-"

"You let your feelings for Haruhi get in the way of her happiness, Tamaki. Would you treat any other lady like that?"

Tamaki stared at him, and Kyouya smiled inwardly. His words were sinking in.

"No…I wouldn't…."

"Exactly. Now, I think it would be imperative of you to go and apologize to Haruhi, so that we don't accidentally lose our 'natural' type."

Tamaki nodded. "You're right, Kyouya; I'll talk to her tomorrow, and apologize."

Kyouya let a small smile grace his lips. This would work out perfectly. The way the girls had reacted to Haruhi and Mori…. If Mori came to the Host Club more often, to be near Haruhi, their profits would greatly increase.

* * *

Haruhi had been about to walk into her first period class when she felt someone grab her arm; it was Tamaki. Sighing, jerked her arm out of his grip. "I don't feel like a lecture right now," she said, a slight snap to her voice.

"I need to talk to you," Tamaki said, his voice soft. "Please."

Something about the way he'd so quietly asked her made her begrudgingly agree. She was sure he'd still go on about how she had betrayed him or whatever it was that he'd thought, but…his tone didn't match that.

"I'm sorry," he said. "For yesterday. I should not have said all that I said. You…are free to love whomever it is you love, and I hope that you are happy with Mori."

Haruhi blinked. She certainly hadn't been expecting an apology. "Ah…thank you, Tamaki…. But you should apologize to Takashi too, not just me."

Tamaki nodded. "Of course. Will he be coming to the Host Club today?"

"Um…. He's picking me up afterwards."

"Then I shall apologize then," Tamaki said with a smile.

Just then, the warning bell rang.

"I'll see you at the Host Club then."

Haruhi nodded. "All right, Tamaki."

As she walked into her first class, Haruhi couldn't help but wonder how on earth this had been settled so smoothly. She had a sneaking suspicion that Kyouya had had some sort of part in it.

* * *

I'm so sorry! This took me far too long to finish! I have been slacking in my writing lately, I know, and I am so sorry!

But, it's finished! I hope you enjoyed it!

Please leave constructive criticisms.


End file.
